Yukikaze
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = しれぇ…最近雨の日が多いです。制服や洗濯物が乾きにくくて困りますね、しれぇ♪ |RainySeason2015_EN = Commander! There are a lot of rainy days recently. It's quite annoying since our uniforms and laundries won't dry as well, right? |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = 第二水雷戦隊所属！陽炎型駆逐艦雪風！！ |FallEvent2015_EN = Member of the 2nd torpedo squad, Kagerou model Yukikaze reporting for duty. |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = しれー！クリスマスです！ケーキもお料理も美味しいです！しれー、食べて食べて！ |Christmas2015_EN = Commander~! It's Christmas! The cake and food is delicious! Commander~! Eat, eat! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = しれえ！今年も年末になっちゃいました。雪風もお部屋を大掃除します、はい！ |EndofYear2015_EN = Commander! This year has ended as well. Yukikaze will clean the room too, yes! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = しれえ、明けましておめでとうです！今年も雪風と水雷戦隊をよろしくです！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Commander! Please treat me and the torpedo squadron well this year too! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = しれぇ、チョコ、あげます！買ってきたチョコです！美味しいと思います！ |Valentine2016_EN = Commander~! I bought this chocolate for you! I think it's really good! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = しれー、チョコのお返しほしいです！はぁ～これですね！ありがとうです！食べます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Commander, I want my return gift for the chocolates! Ha~ this is it right?! Thank you! I'll eat them now! |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = しれぇ！記念日ですね！おめでとうございます！雪風も嬉しいです！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's a memorial day. Congratulations, Yukikaze is happy, too. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary |RainySeason2016 = しれぇ…最近雨の日が多いです。制服や洗濯物が乾きにくくて困りますね、しれぇ♪ |RainySeason2016_EN = Commander! There are a lot of rainy days recently. It's quite annoying since our uniforms & laundry won't dry as well, right? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *Yukikaze has brown-ish yellow eyes, and short brown hair. On her head is a fire director, on both sides are one half of a Type 22 surface radar, while on the right cheek is a microphone-ish speaker tube. * Yukikaze wears a yellow scarf, a very short slightly see-through white buttoned sailor dress with blue stripes on her cuffs and end of her dress. She only wears white panties under her dress, which are printed with the words ユキカゼ, and wears rudder high heels. * Yukikaze carries a quadruple torpedo launcher on a mount secured by two shoulder straps on her back, a 12.7cm twin gun mount with a pouch-like cover at the back, secured by a shoulder strap on her left shoulder. She also carries a large binoculars with a neck strap. Personality * She often boasts herself as the "unsinkable ship" in her lines. * She's shown to be a cheerful and docile kanmusu . Trivia *Although she was known for being a lucky ship, various crews aboard other ships throughout the war viewed her as a bad omen, due to the fact that she escorted Shinano and later Yamato (both ended up sinking) *One of the survivors of World War II, along with Hibiki. **She was transferred to the Republic of China after World War II, renamed to Tan Yang (丹陽), and served as the flagship of the Republic of China Navy. **She was scrapped in 1970 after being capsized in a storm that left her beyond repair. Sadly, a campaign to have her returned to Japan as a static museum ship failed, though an anchor and rudder were sent back. *Her name means "Snowy Wind". *Her name was passed down to the Harukaze-class destroyer JDS Yukikaze (DD-102) in the JMSDF. Destroyers Harukaze (''Kamikaze-''class) and Yukikaze were a remarkable success in the war and survived, so they were honored by having their names carried down to the first postwar Japanese destroyers. *Her battle start quote 「雪風は沈みませんっ！」 "Yukikaze will not sink!" is originally a quote of Masamichi Terauchi as her 5th Captain. He took command from September 1943 to May 1945 and was the former captain of Inazuma. He always told his crew 「諸君、雪風は沈まん！なぜならばワシが艦長だからだ」 "Everyone, Yukikaze will not sink! Because I'm your captain!" After the war, historian Kazutoshi Hando asked him in presence of other (former) captains of the Yukikaze: "Why did Yukikaze never sink?" He said, laughing: "Why? BECAUSE I WAS HER CAPTAIN!" Category:Kagerou Class Category:Destroyers Category:World War II Survivors Category:Ships required for Improvements